


kiss me

by theoracleatlasvegas



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoracleatlasvegas/pseuds/theoracleatlasvegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a stealth mission, Hawke and Fenris are about to get caught by templars, so naturally Hawke grabs Fenris and kisses him to avoid being recognized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> ughh so i wrote this while i was really high for a kink meme prompt and i was going to post it now but i cant find it anymore (rip in peace) so i guess i'm just posting it here instead. title is most likely temporary. i might clean it up a bit more later but it's five am and i want to go tf to sleep so enjoy for now !

They're fucked, is all Hawke can think. This is it. This is what finally lands him in the circle, with the godawful unfashionable robes and the constant threat of being made tranquil, living under the templar's mercy (and even worse, _Carver's_ ) for the rest of his days. If they don't decide to outright hang him, that is; breaking into the Knight-Commander's office doesn't seem like the kind of thing you can get away with with no more than a slap on the wrist, after all.

Anders has been taking way too long in there. He and Fenris have been keeping watch for almost an hour now while he looks for some document, though at this point he's pretty sure said document's long been found and Anders must committing some unspeakable act or another in there (He can come up with more than a few things Anders would've loved to do with this opportunity. The bastard must be having the time of his life).

In the meantime, it's just him and Fenris. Him and Fenris and the templars that have just appeared around the corner and seem to be walking straight towards them. They are so fucked.

It's then he vaguely remembers some conversation with Isabela, about this particular nook being a rather popular quickie-spot. It's a stupid idea, he knows, and Fenris might rip out his spine for it, but he decides _fuck it_ , it's either this or wearing nothing but hideous robes forever (and if he's been staring too much at Fenris' lips lately it's just an odd coincidence)

"Kiss me," he whispers, grabbing Fenris' arm.

" _What?_ "

"Quick, kiss me!"

"Why--" He barely lets Fenris get the word out before he panics and just plants one right on him. Slamming Fenris against the wall might've been a bit too much, if he thinks about it, but he tells himself it's all for the sake of a believable performance. The surprised little yelp that Fenris lets out certaintly helps with the 'believable' bit.

It's awkward at first; he needs to keep this up until the templars leave, something he should've considered given the fact that Fenris isn't kissing him back (which of course, was to be expected). He stays like that, glued to Fenris' mouth without moving at all for a moment. When he opens his eyes, he sees Fenris' surprised ones staring back at him (Hawke counts the fact that Fenris looks surprised rather than, say, murderous as a victory). He has beautiful eyes, Hawke notes absently, a shade of green that vaguely reminds him of the trees in Lothering during the summer.

Fenris' eyes suddenly fall closed, and he tilts his head to get a better angle, catching Hawke's lips again, and Hawke can't help but freak out a little, because _holy shit_ , Fenris is kissing him, he's actually kissing him. He doesn't know if it means he's caught on to Hawke's (terrible) plan, or that he's getting carried away with it. Either way, Fenris shivers against his body and it's more than he could've ever asked for, the way Fenris sucks at his bottom lip and his hands come up to fist Hawke's hair, how he pulls Hawke closer and closer until there's no space left between them. 

His lips part and Hawke doesn't waste a second slipping his tongue into Fenris' warm mouth. He tastes faintly of wine, _good_ wine, and the way Fenris hums happily into his mouth makes it only so much sweeter. He runs his tongue through the back of Fenris' teeth, the roof of his mouth, trying to take all of it in, all of Fenris, learn every reaction he can get out of him and file it away (hopefully) for future reference.

Fenris is tugging harder at his hair now, and Hawke's head is spinning. Fenris' kisses in a way that isn't so much desperate as it is hungry. Starved. Hawke lets his hands subtly (or, at least he thinks he's subtle) wander a little, testing, from his waist to his hips, and he presses Fenris harder against the wall. Fenris doesn't complain, so he goes a bit further and slides his hands down to cup his ass. Fenris positively _moans_ against his mouth, a low, breathless sound, and hawke isn't ashamed to say it makes him a little weak on the knees. He digs his fingers into Fenris' flesh, pushes his left knee between Fenris' thighs.

He snaps out of it when he hears the laughter and whistling behind them as the templars pass them by. A couple of seconds, and they're gone. Hesitantly, he pulls away, breathing heavy. Fenris is looking up at him. He's out of breath and blushing slightly, but other than that his expression is unreadable. Hawke takes a moment to kick himself mentally before he allows himself to properly panic.

"Maker- Fuck, Fenris, I am so sorry, I didn't--"

Fenris shuts him up with a clawed finger (Maker, the thought of those fingers digging into his shoulderblades) to his lips, looks at him right in the eye, still panting a bit, and says,

"Again."

Hawke is only too happy to obligue.

(When Anders finally comes out he catches them in a rather undignified position. The walk home is incredibly awkward. Still, not as awkward as the letter Hawke will get from Carver a couple of days later, asking him to suck face with his 'pet elf' elsewhere next time)


End file.
